Je t'envie
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Les années ont passées. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis l'époque lointaine de leur adolescence. Les sentiments ont perdus de leur superbe, les passions de leur intensité. Ne reste que l'absence. La lassitude. Le vide.


**Auteur :** Inrainbowz

**Rating :** T (le T est mon rating de prédilection)

**Disclaimer :** Ce n'est pas ici que je fais bouger et parler des personnages qui m'appartiennent, pour ça allez avoir mon blog. Ici je pique ceux des autres. Ceux de Masashi Kishimoto en l'occurrence.

**Résumé :** Les années ont passées. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis l'époque riche et lointaine de leur adolescence. Les sentiments ont perdus de leur superbe, les passions de leur intensité. Ne reste qu'un gouffre, une lassitude sans fond. Et une amertume douloureuse au coin des lèvres. Se passe de nombreuses années après le manga. N'a rien mais alors RIEN de gai (ni de gay d'ailleurs). OS.

**Note :** Déjà que je publie jamais, que je suis en retard sur toutes mes fics et que je sais pas comment je vais faire pour publier mes prochains chapitres, je prends en plus le temps de pondre des trucs de dépressif qui me donne envie de pleurer. Bref. Ceci m'est venu... Je ne sais comment. Mais curieusement je trouve que ça pourrait très bien finir ainsi. Par le découragement. Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mes fics (y'en a ?) je publierais un chapitre pendant les vacances, promis. Pour ceux que mes originaux intéressent (y'en a là ?) je fais la pub pour mon blog (lien sur mon profil).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>On croit que les rêves sont faits pour être réalisés. C'est ça, le problème des rêves : les rêves sont faits pour être rêvés - Coluche<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Je t'envie<strong>

Sasuke avait envié Naruto. Il lui avait envié sa liberté, la passion qu'il mettait à l'ouvrage, là où lui avait l'impression d'être en permanence contraint, de ne jamais rien faire par plaisir. Il lui avait envié son manque d'attache, la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir diriger librement sa vie.

Naruto avait envié Sasuke. Il lui avait envié sa constance et son talent, lui dont le travail n'était que rarement couronné de succès. Il l'avait envié car il avait un avenir, des gens qui comptaient sur lui, qui croyaient en lui et en à sa capacité à devenir quelqu'un de fort.

Ils étaient allongés sur le parquet usé du bureau de l'Hokage. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures mais le sommeil les fuyait comme souvent.

« Je t'envie… » murmura Naruto avec un ton surpris, comme étonné de sa propre constatation.

Il aurait tout donné pour abandonner ses obligations, lourdes, opprimantes, pour partir, être libre.

« Je t'envie. » répondit Sasuke dans un souffle.

Il aurait adoré avoir encore un foyer, retrouver un rôle, un but.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient vieillis.

**x**

« Tu pars déjà ?

-Oui. J'ai à faire ailleurs.

-Très bien. Alors au revoir, Sasuke.

-A bientôt… Naruto. »

Pour une raison qui échappait à l'un comme à l'autre, ils prononçaient souvent leur prénom, aussi souvent que possible, et pourtant ils butaient toujours sur les premières syllabes, gênés sans savoir pourquoi.

Ils avaient vieillis.

La passion et la fougue qui avaient caractérisé leur jeunesse s'en étaient allé, définitivement. Ils n'étaient plus emplis d'énergie, d'espoir et d'entrain comme à une époque. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient juste incroyablement las.

« Je repasserais dans quelques temps. Surement.

-Hum. »

Sasuke ne croisait que rarement son regard, alors que Naruto le dévisageait avec assiduité la plupart du temps. Peut-être que, inconsciemment, il espérait trouver les réponses, la solution à ses interrogations sur les traits figés de son ami. Peut-être espérait-il comprendre finalement où était l'erreur. Peine perdue.

Sasuke avait fini par abandonner ses plans de vengeance, à peu près à l'époque où Naruto avait cessé de le pourchasser. Le brun avait tué les principales cibles de son ressentiment – Danzo en tête – puis il s'était lassé. Naruto devait à l'époque assumer ses responsabilités de chef de l'Anbu et avait autre chose à penser qu'à son ami déserteur. Ils n'avaient plus ni l'envie ni la force de s'entêter dans un combat dont ils avaient finis par ne plus comprendre le sens.

Sasuke était revenu un jour, naturellement, et ça n'avait pas suscité plus d'émoi que cela. Il était devenu mercenaire. Naruto était Hokage depuis de nombreuses années déjà.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur une Sakura encombrée de documents en tout genre qu'elle déposa lourdement sur le bureau en poussant un soupir las. Las… Ils en avaient assez, d'être las.

« Je viens de croiser Sasuke. Il s'en va ce soir ?

-Oui.

-Il reste de moins en moins longtemps.

-Un jour, il ne viendra plus du tout. »

Ils se regardèrent longuement et sentirent tous deux une bouffée de désespoir les envahir brusquement.

A une époque ils avaient tant pleuré le départ de leur coéquipier… ils avaient remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver et le ramener à eux, ils s'étaient épuisés à cette tâche. Avant d'abandonner. Sans même en avoir tout à fait conscience. Un jour ils s'étaient simplement rendu compte que cela ne leur importait plus vraiment.

Il n'y avait pas eu de combat le jour où Sasuke était réapparu pour la première fois. Il n'y avait eu ni rage ni douleur, ni larme ni joie. Le déserteur s'était simplement assis à leur table, dans un restaurant minable où Sakura et Naruto s'étaient arrêtés lors de leur mission dans le but avoué de se saouler un peu. Tout ce que Naruto avait fait, c'était lâché un « Tiens, salut » tandis que Sakura lui glissait un bol de ramen sans même le regarder. Sasuke avait gouté une douleur amère en contemplant ce qu'ils étaient devenus. L'étincelle s'était éteinte.

Une paix relativement stable régnait sur le monde ninja, Sasuke n'était plus vraiment un criminel, il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison de se battre. « La fougue de la jeunesse » s'était éteinte. D'ailleurs Lee était mort depuis de nombreux mois… Comme tant d'autre avant lui. C'était toujours dur de perdre un camarade mais cela avait cessé depuis longtemps d'être insurmontable. Ils s'y étaient habitués. Cruellement, au rythme des morts qui ébranlaient leur fragile équilibre, ils avaient fini par s'y faire.

« Je suis fatigué… » lâcha Naruto.

Il l'était toujours. Sakura passa distraitement une main dans les cheveux blonds de son Hokage. Ils vivaient ensemble et tout le monde les croyait en ménage. C'était mieux ainsi. Ils s'étaient installés dans une routine monotone, rassurante d'automatisme, parce qu'ils comprenaient leur essoufflement mutuel et qu'ils n'exigeraient jamais rien de l'autre. Mais leur vie n'en demeurait pas moins vide de sens. Oui, ils avaient réalisés leur rêve. Mais après ?

**x**

Cette fois ils étaient tous les trois allongés sur le sol. Ils regardaient le plafond craquelé du bureau de l'Hokage comme s'ils pouvaient apercevoir le ciel étoilé derrière la peinture défraichie. Ils s'étaient épuisés, tous les trois, à force de lutter, de nager à contre-courant. Ils étaient las, et cette lassitude les rongeait jour après jour, envahissant l'espace, questionnant leur silence angoissé, écourtant leurs nuits de sommeil remplacés par de longues veilles anxieuses à survivre parmi les ombres en regrettant d'autres époques et d'autres lieux.

Ils s'étaient blottis les uns contre les autres, croyant de manière enfantine pouvoir se protéger du poids du monde, de l'absence dans ce qu'elle avait de plus absolue. L'absence de passion, de rêve, de but. L'absence de détermination, d'espoir, de sentiments même.

Sakura se mit à pleurer, doucement d'abord, puis à torrent. Les deux garçons se contentèrent de lui tapoter mécaniquement l'épaule. Cela finissait toujours ainsi.

Il ne restait rien des combats titanesques de leur enfance. Les erreurs s'étaient transformés en regret, les joies en nostalgie, les échecs en blessures mal cicatrisées. Ils s'étaient éteints. Ils avaient… perdu.

Le temps avait passé. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts. La vie les avait quittés.

« Je t'envie » soupirèrent-ils à l'unisson aux fantômes souriant de trois enfants qu'ils se souvenaient vaguement avoir été, même si cela semblait venir d'une autre vie.

Ils étaient incroyablement las.

_Fin._

* * *

><p>J'ai lu plusieurs fics anglaises où les auteurs écrivent également "fin" à la fin de leur texte. Ça m'a fait rire.<p>

C'était le quart d'heure de dépression. Mine de rien je suis satisfaite de ce texte. La vie n'est pas toujours colorée et sucrée, voilà. Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt !


End file.
